Then reality struck...
by fire demoness
Summary: Sahaitei's day: school's out, Houjun asks him a question that makes him almost crash the car, goes to Lala land,gets saved by a purple-haired stranger, ends up at the stranger's HOUSE, then spits medicing on the person's shirt. he's had a freaky day...
1. The poem

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
AN: GEHH!!!!!!! I WROTE THIS ONCE AND I MADE A NEW PAGE ON ACCIDENT SO IT GOT DELETED!!! I AM SOOO @#&&^@&#^*&!!!! This is for Noda no miko, who left SUCH a nice review! ^.^ on "ill be watching over you"that I HAD to make one for her! And to the person, Yui the blah blha blah, whatever. Do you HAVE to flame EVERYTHIGN I WRITE though?  
  
Then reality struck...  
  
By: fire demoness  
  
I am just sitting here  
  
All my advisors around me  
  
Whom are telling me  
  
How to be a good emperor  
  
How to make people like me  
  
How to be the best I can.  
  
And my wind wanders to you.  
  
Your long purple hair.  
  
The laughing violet eyes.  
  
The cheerful face.  
  
The way you always made me laugh  
  
The way all my problems would go away  
  
Whenever I was around you.  
  
Then reality struck.  
  
Could it be?  
  
All my time  
  
Chasing Miaka,  
  
Being an emperor  
  
And a fellow seishi.  
  
I never had the time to THINK.  
  
I knew you loved me.  
  
You even admitted it.  
  
I never took you seriously,  
  
Always for granted.  
  
I was such a fool.  
  
You never gave up though.  
  
And now,  
  
If I had a chance,  
  
I would tell you...  
  
Exactly how I feel.  
  
**little tiny bit more, just for fun**  
  
I clutched the table,  
  
As a feeling  
  
That no word could describe  
  
Passed through me.  
  
All the advisors were worried,  
  
But the person I was worried about.  
  
Was you.  
  
If you were hurt,  
  
I'll track down the person that did it.  
  
If you are ok,  
  
I'll thank suzaku until my dying day.  
  
If you make it back,  
  
I'll love you forver...  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
(to both)  
  
ok, once again, THANKS NODA NO MIKO!!!!!!!!!!(this version is a little different and shorter than the other. I am SUCH a baka for nto saving it! Ugh!) and to Yui the etc, please don't flame THIS poem!*carefully clicks "save" button...REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Hotohori

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
AN: well, I took Noda no miko's advice and did this. I SHOULD have some clue to what I am doing, but not really. This is SOOO like my soi/nakago (which I hate them both but dunnoo... Miaka and____ (place name there) has been done and worn. gomen authors of that. That one was also on a winter day and is called "until we meet again." One of my better writings. Check it out! ) dedicated to: noda no miko.  
  
Chapter 1: Saihitei  
  
By: fire demoness  
  
I walked down along the winter sidewalk in front of the college, my heavy textbooks in one hand and my keys in the other. Finally. School was off due to the heavy snowfall... not that anyone complained.  
  
*beep beep*  
  
my car door opened with that unique little chirp and I put my things inside. Suddenly, a hand came down on my shoulder and I whipped around, ready to hit whoever it was.  
  
"WOAH!!! Saihitei!!(woops, spelled name wrong...) calm down... geez... just wanted to ask you something."  
  
My hand relaxed as I slowly grinned. My heart rate was also going down to normal. I got in the car and the person slowly followed.  
  
"So, what did you want to ask me Houjun (ack! Another sp!)?"  
  
he sat there for a minute until I went to a stop sign. Then he took a deep breath and asked me a question that made me screech the car to a stop.  
  
*HONK!!! HONK!! HONK HONK HONK!!! *  
  
cars swerved by my little convertible as I gasped for breath. That... how.? Houjun got out of the car and walked off. In his seat was a little scrap of paper. I turned around to see if anyone had been hurt and saw something that made my heart pound.  
  
A man with purple hair tied in a braid ran up to me. Time seemed to slow down as I took in every detail. The hair... the eyes... everything.  
  
Nuriko...  
  
//Hotohori, do you believe in true love following you after death?//  
  
the note fluttered open as Saihitei stared at the person running over.  
  
" Saihitei,  
  
there will be a party at Miaka's next Saturday. Come. We want you to meet someone.  
  
- Houjun "  
  
TBC?  
  
Uhhh... did NOT come out the way I planned. SORRY!!! I think it was a little confusing. //- is thoughts. That was the question Chichiri has asked him. Chichiri and Hotohori are best buds. Everyone says eitther Nuriko or Chichiri is TASUKI's best friend, and I agree. But this time, I felt sorry that Hotohori didn't have a best bud.  
  
Any questions or suggestions, or just wanna chat- AIM- MysticalAngel415.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!! I update by reviews. Oops, gotta go work on chiriko fic... "a seishi's worth"  
  
(when reviewing, do NOT SAY THAT I CAN WRITE BETTER THAN YOU!! That means you too, noda no miko! Me, I just doing it for FUN, although flames suck big time. One flame for me wipes out 8 good reviews. Yes. Horrible people they are.) 


	3. Nuriko

Disclaimer: I own nothing except writer's block, a headache, and 21 fics. I feel tired.  
  
AN: Ughh... sooo tired. 3rd chapter in less than 2 hours. Had to do tauski and the THING. You can expect an update from that soon... oh well. I HAD to do this while I was on a roll, my hands hurt like Hell thouhg...PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Nuriko  
  
By: fire demoness  
  
I was walking with Kourin after my classes were finished when I saw it. The car... well it wasn't hard to miss it, seeing as other cars skidded by it and a VERY familiar blue-haired man got out. Something in my mind just CLICKED and I told Kourin to stay there while I went to check it out.  
  
As I ran over there, a brown head turned my way and I was overcome with a certain case of déjà vu.  
  
Hotohori...  
  
Wait. I shook my head furiously as I approached the car. Where did I get THAT name from!?!?  
  
"Are you all right? Are you hurt?"  
  
he had a blank look on his face, as if remembering something or looking into another world- what the-? I cant believe the powers of my mind. Another WORLD? Nice going. Anyways, it was freaky.  
  
"wha- oh no. I'm fine..."  
  
I saw him glance at my baggy sweatshirt and pants.  
  
"well, are you sure? Do you need the hostpital or what... hello?"  
  
he had gone into "la la land" again. I sighed as the minutes ticked by. The guy was SERIOUSLY freaky. In the end, I pushed him to the passenger's side and after a minute of my angelic self fighting with my devil side about "it's BAD to drive someone else's car without permission you know!" and" you KNOW you wanna..." I got in.  
  
**later**  
  
I slowly blinked my way back into the consious world. What happened? There was a face... purple hair...  
  
"Nuriko?"  
  
I murrmured. The face frowned, then called for some mother... a woman gave me a cup and helped me to drink it. I sat there, letting the rich liquid quench my thrist, as well as take away my throbbing headache.  
  
"Soo... are you feeling better now?"  
  
a voice chirped. I turned around and immidietly stap out a mouthful of the medicine onto the nearest person, who happened to be what I was so surprised about.  
  
**Nuriko**  
  
I blinked, looking down at my shirt, which had my mom's famous headache herbal tea all over it.  
  
"ehh...i see..."  
  
I grabbed a towel and started swabbing at my sweatshirt. My mom coughed and smiled at the stranger, then pointed his attention to me.  
  
"so my daughter tells me- "  
  
*gasp*  
  
*thud*  
  
the man had freakin fainted again.  
  
  
  
TBC?  
  
Did that go the way I planned? NOOOOO... but the daughter she was talking about is indeed nURIKO. O.o! anyone think of a name for her?tell me! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	4. Kourin

Disclaimer: I don't own this no da!  
  
AN: well im REALLY sorry I don't update this as much! I hate to admit this, but I play favorites...or I just write on whichever fic I feel like it. *Sniffle* SOMEDAY, I'll see one of my fics on an author's "favorite Story/author" PAGE!!! Someday...you'd think with 28 fics, I'd get on there, but nope...  
  
Chapter 4: Kourin  
  
Everything was so fuzzy...so blurred...i could hear faint voices coming from above me....  
  
"mom...he's waking up..."  
  
a big purple dot appeared in my line of vision and I slowly craned my neck to the side. After furiously blinking away the sleep from my eyes, I took another look at the "purple dot". Then a retake. there were *2* purple "dots". Almost identical, but one of them was slightly taller and wearing baggier clothes. The taller one, which I recognized by the wet stain on his...um, HER, sweatshirt, came over to me.  
  
"Hey sleepyhead!"  
  
a big chibi smiley face was staring at me, while the other "twin purple dot" laughed in the background. I sweatdropped.  
  
"eghh...may I ask your name? Or should I call you "the big purple dot"?"  
  
I wasn't always this SARCASTIC, but due to the fact that I had been asked a startling question by my best friend, almost had a car accident, fainted 2 times, and was in a a stranger's house, I think exceptions could be made. The girl smiled at me again, but plopped down on a purple couch.  
  
"my name? I'm Kami! Kami chou! This here's Kourin...we're sisters. What about YOU?"  
  
I blinked. It was so hard to take my eyes off her strange, yet seemingly UNDYED purple hair. That's right...I hadnt told them my name...  
  
"Umm...nice to meet you. Sahaitei."  
  
Kami frowned slightly, then brightened when I looked at her, confused. She shook her head and gave a weak grin.  
  
"Umm...i guess I didn't think that was your name...for some reason...it doesn't SUIT you...anyways! I'll go get more of that medicine- seeing as what you had is on my sweatshirt..."  
  
she hurried away, leaving me to my confused thoughts...  
  
// Sahaitei doesn't SUIT me?!?! but...it's my NAME...i've never HAD another name...have I?//  
  
|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|  
  
I sat down onto the chair, holding a cup of coffee and sighing. That stranger that I had brought home- Sahaitei- WHY did I say that his freakin NAME didn't SUIT him?!?!  
  
//nice going Kami! Meet a guy that you "bring home to mom", then you insult his name...what a great way to start a friendship.//  
  
I sat there for a few minutes, lost in the soft swirling colors in my coffee before setting it down onto the table untouched. There WAS a guy in my living room. Better not keep the guests waiting.  
  
|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|  
  
I saw my sister walk up to that handsome new stranger. She offered him some coffee and there was an eerie silence...  
  
//oh come ON Kami!!! Geez...how come when *I* want you to be quiet you can never shut up?!?!//  
  
//oh shut up Kourin!I'm NERVOUS!!//  
  
her annoyed yet humoring voice came back. We werent' like regular sisters. Telekenesis was one of our "special" traits. I knew she liked him, though she didn't know him well. What I DIDN'T understand is why she called him "hotohori" in her mind when she saw the car. His name's Sahaitei...oh well.  
  
*creak...*  
  
I heard the smallest of noises and glanced upward to see my mom poking her head around the wall to spy on the two...just like me. she made a face and held her hand to her forhead.  
  
"why is Kami so SHY!?!? It was never a problem with ME!"  
  
my mother scowled and went into the kitchen to cook dinner. I sighed and continued watching.  
  
//cuz you've been married 2 times already Mother!...Ooooo FINALLY Kami makes a move!//  
  
|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|  
  
I figited a bit and smiled up at Sahaitei. He was so calm and handsome...wait. I just MET this guy...  
  
//stupid stupid stupid!! You DO NOT fall for someone you JUST MET!! It's not right...//  
  
yet I couldn't help feeling bubbly and nice when he asked my about school and my family. We talked a bit like that before he said he had to go home. I walked him to the door and stood there as he put on his shoes.  
  
" soo...Kami. I'll see you at school?"  
  
he grinned at me and I smiled back. We went to the same school but amazingly never noticed each other.  
  
"sure...bye..."  
  
I waved to him as he walked out the door. He was so nice... he paused and turned around. There was a strange look on his face that unnerved me.  
  
"Kami...do you have any relatives named "nuriko?" ..."  
  
I frowned...where did THAT come from!?!?  
  
"No...why?"  
  
"nothing...it's just something that came to mind...see ya!"  
  
he smiled and walked off into the snowy parking lot. I walked back inside and brushed off the snow from my jacket. That was weird...where did Nuriko come from!??! But somehow, just SOMEHOW, it felt so familiar...  
  
TBC  
  
SORRY I DIDN'T USE UR NAME NODA NO MIKO!! "kami" just...popped out! "//" are thoughts...Wasn't the voice thing coolies!?! ^.^ hope I'm original in that. I mean, they LOOKED so alike! Why NOT have powers?!?! ^.^  
  
No CLIFFHANGER!!! Aww!! But I so LOVE writing cliffhangers! ^.^ hehe! I'm so evil...if you have time, can you look at my "under construction"ed FY site?! Onegai?? ^.^ it's a Byakko shrine...  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/darkside/amefuri 


End file.
